Salvación
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Por esas pequeñas veces en las que Draco y Hermione, consciente o inconscientemente, fueron su mutua salvación, cinco pequeñas viñetas. [OneShot]


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Un beso enorme para_ _ **MeriAnne Black**_ _, a la que dedico el fic. Iba a ser su regalo de cumpleaños, pero la cosa se lió y yo tengo tanta cara que le pedí que lo beteara xD En fin, que para ella porque le gustó mucho y más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?_

* * *

 **SALVACIÓN**

 **Capítulo único**

 **La primera vez**

Qué mariposa tan bonita, observó Hermione, casi atontada. Revoloteaba a su alrededor, con las alas de todos los colores del arcoíris y el cuerpo de un plateado brillante.

Alargó el brazo, intentando que se posara sobre él. Era tan bonita…

—¡No dejes que te toque! —proclamó una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola y asustando a la mariposa, que salió volando en dirección al bosque.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Hermione, girándose para encarar a Malfoy—. ¡La has asustado! Con lo bonita que era… ¡Eres un imbécil!

Él, sin embargo, no la contemplaba dispuesto a regodearse, sino que lo hacía con sincero asombro.

—Y tú eres tonta —contestó al final, todavía pasmado—. ¿No sabías que es muy venenosa?

—¿La mariposa? —preguntó Hermione, horrorizada de lo cerca que había estado de tocarla—. No, no lo sabía.

—Pues claro que no lo sabías —respondió él lentamente, volviendo en sí—. Hubieras necesitado conocimientos mágicos para ello, y tú no eres más que una _sangre sucia_ —terminó, escupiéndole las palabras.

Sin añadir nada más, Draco se marchó con una sonrisa satisfecha estirando sus labios, y Hermione apretó los puños, fulminando su espalda con la mirada.

Maldito ególatra. Ya vería él si tenía o no conocimientos mágicos cuando lo superara en todos los exámenes, pensó con enfado.

* * *

 **La segunda vez**

—¡No hagas eso! —siseó Hermione, acercándose a su sitio en dos pasos y agarrándole la mano antes de que Draco echara el trozo de roca lunar en la poción.

—¿Qué haces, loca? —le espetó él, separándose bruscamente—. ¡No me toques! Lárgate con Potter.

—¡No metas eso en la poción! —insistió ella, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras—. Podría explotar.

Él se la quedó mirando en silencio y dejó la piedra de nuevo en la mesa.

—¿Por qué me estabas mirando? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡No te estaba mirando!

—¿Y entonces cómo has sabido que iba a echar el trozo de roca lunar en la poción?

—¿Y si en vez de cuestionar por qué te acabo de salvar el pellejo, me das las gracias? —preguntó ella a su vez con tono sarcástico.

—Tampoco habría sido para tanto —respondió él, condescendientemente.

—No. Solo te habría causado quemaduras de tercer grado. —Hermione hizo una pausa antes de añadir—. Pero claro, no lo sabías. Hubieras necesitado conocimientos mágicos para ello, y está claro que, pese a la _pureza_ de tu sangre, no los tienes.

Draco la miró fijamente, alzando una ceja con lentitud.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas queriendo decirme eso, Granger?

Ella se negó a darle la satisfacción de una respuesta, y volvió a su sitio con la espalda recta y la barbilla erguida.

Él, reprimiendo una sonrisa victoriosa, bajó la vista y continuó trabajando en su poción.

Sin la roca lunar, claro.

* * *

 **La tercera vez**

No tenía escapatoria.

Ya sabía que meterse por ese pasillo, sola y con la varita en la mochila, era mala idea, pero llegaba tarde a Runas y de esa manera acortaba el camino.

O esa había sido su intención. Por supuesto, no había contado con Crabbbe y Goyle, que aparentemente eran lo suficientemente capaces para enfadarla sin necesidad de que Malfoy les dijera nada.

—No puedes pasar —canturreaba en ese momento Goyle, haciendo girar su varita entre los dedos.

—Si te apartas podría pasar sin problemas —le respondió ella.

—Pero yo no me voy a apartar y la perfecta Granger llegará tarde a su clase —contestó él mientras Crabbe reía.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y empezó a golpear el suelo con un pie, impacientemente.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no te vas a apartar de mi camino?

—Estoy muy bien aquí. —Goyle sonrió espantosamente—. Pero puedes obligarme a apartarme.

—O no, porque eso es denunciable a los profesores, y te quitarían la insignia de prefecta —intervino Crabbe, y ambos volvieron a reír.

Un ruido los sobresaltó a todos, y al girarse vieron a Draco Malfoy acercarse a grandes pasos con mala cara.

—Dejadla en paz, pedazo de gilipollas inútiles —les espetó, plantándose en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados—. Lo último que necesitamos ahora mismo es atención.

Con una mirada furiosa pero sin atreverse a replicar, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron por su lado y se perdieron por un pasillo lateral, sus pasos resonando en la distancia.

Hermione miró a Draco, viéndolo realmente por primera vez desde el comienzo del curso: pálido, con los hombro caídos y enormes ojeras moradas, no se parecía en absoluto al chico rubio y rico que, orgulloso de ser quien era, se metía con ella desde su primer año.

Él la observó de vuelta, en silencio. Ella esperaba que él le dedicara una sonrisa desdeñosa o un gesto de superioridad, pero no hizo nada.

Cuando Draco entreabrió los labios, Hermione apretó los puños inconscientemente, preparándose para lo que venía a continuación.

«Deberías darme las gracias, sangre sucia.»

«¿Qué pasa, Granger, tus padres no te enseñaron modales? Ah, no, espera, se me olvidaba. Cómo te van a enseñar nada si son escoria.»

«Hazte un favor a ti misma y aprende a apartarte del camino de tus superiores.»

En su lugar, él se lamió los labios rápidamente y, sin decir una palabra, echó a andar de vuelta por el pasillo por el que había venido.

—Malfoy —lo llamó ella suavemente, observando cómo sus hombros se tensaban y la espalda se ponía rígida instintivamente.

Sin embargo, él no se giró ni dejó de caminar, y Hermione perdió el valor. Total, ¿qué iba a decirle?

¿Gracias?

¿Qué te pasa?

¿Necesitas ayuda?

¿Déjame ayudarte?

Apretando los dientes, recogió sus cosas con un movimiento de varita, y echó a andar en dirección contraria a la que Draco se había ido.

El pasillo se quedó en silencio.

* * *

 **La cuarta vez**

Como una sola persona más siseara por lo bajo cuando pasara por su lado, Draco iba a tirarse de la Torre de Astronomía en una imitación perfecta de Dumbledore.

No debía pensar en eso, se reprendió. No debía pensar en Dumbledore, ni en lo que pasó después, ni en…

—Ssssssss… —Era un Gryffindor el que siseaba, cómo no. Qué penoso, se dijo lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

Sisear imitando a una serpiente, como si el motivo para avergonzarlo fuera su Casa y no lo que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo.

Otra persona más se unió a los siseos – _Gryffindors_ _de_ _mierda–_ , y otra, y otra más. Todo el pasillo quedó en silencio y solo se oían los siseos de esos imbéciles que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Malditos fueran.

—¿Pero qué os pasa a todos? —Y llegó ella, claro—. ¿Sois tontos o solo lo hacéis ver?

Plantada en medio del corredor, con las manos en las caderas y los ojos centelleando, estaba la mismísima Hermione Granger.

Los siseos cesaron inmediatamente, y algunos incluso tuvieron la decencia de parecer avergonzados. No todos, sin embargo.

—¿Y bien? —insistió ella, subiendo un poco el tono de voz—. ¿Qué pasa?

Nadie tuvo el valor de contestar; de hecho, muchos bajaron la vista hacia sus pies, lo que hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño más.

—Esto es vergonzoso —declaró, enfadada—. Absolutamente vergonzoso. Marchaos todos ahora mismo y que no os vuelva a ver hacer esto, porque os juro que iré derechita a la directora.

Cuando el corredor se quedó vacío, ella se giró hacia Draco y le dedicó una media sonrisa triste.

—Siento mucho esto.

—Me lo merezco, supongo —contestó él con tono despectivo. El desprecio, por primera vez desde que se conocían, iba dirigido a sí mismo en lugar de a ella.

Hermione negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—No te mereces ese trato —le dijo seriamente—, ya pagaste por tus errores.

Sin añadir nada más, se fue por donde había venido, con pasos rápidos y moviendo las caderas.

Él la contempló, ausente, hasta que giró por una esquina y se perdió de vista.

* * *

 **La quinta vez**

 _Aquí descansan para siempre_

 _Draco Malfoy (1980-2090) y Hermione Granger Malfoy (1979-2090)_

 _«Se salvaron mutuamente durante toda su vida hasta que ya no pudieron salvarse más.»_

* * *

 _¡Sigo viva! Hace poco publiqué un OS en inglés, pero que sepáis que no me he olvidado de mi querido fandom en español y aquí tenéis algo (probablemente pronto haya más, pero no digo nada por si acaso)._

 _Pero contadme, ¿qué opináis? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me dejáis un review?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
